Blondie Love
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: two blonds: Eowyn and Legolas falling in love. One probleom: Aragorn and Grima love triangles. Drama Drama Romance and Comedy! Please read, please enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters**

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings story**

**The rightful owner of all the characters and the original story is J. R. R. Tolkien**

**Thank you, and enjoy **

**THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE EVENTS OF THE TWO TOWERS FILM, WHEN LEGOLAS, ARAGORN, GANDALF THE WHITE AND GILMLI ARRIVE IN ROHAN. IT IS AFTER THEY MEET EMOER AND HIS RIDERS OF ROHAN AND THE STORY IS READ FROM THE POVs OF **_Legolas _**AND **Eowyn.

_The late afternoon_

_Just leaving the Fangorn forest _

_ Gimli, Aragorn and I are both so pleased to have found dear Gandalf in the Fangorn forest; however, there is no sign of the hobbits Merry and Pippin. I mourn a bit for them, as Frodo Baggins was close to them. Aragorn, however, is not taking it well. Gimli is neutral. _

_ Dear Gandalf's presence has lightened the mood, however. Gandalf is dressed in crisp white robes and has a long attractive staff. His beard is white as well. Gimli and I pried and pried on how he looked like a puffy white cloud in all that white. _

"_You're blinding in all that white, dear Gandalf." I said, chuckling. At the same time, I proudly showed off my white mount given to us by Eomer and his Riders of Rohan. They tried to appear so proud, but Aragorn and I joked about how they looked like a boy's village gang. Aragorn also got a horse. _

_ Gandalf did not fail to notice this, and he passively pouted on how he, the old man, was the only one without a horse. I ignored his immature behavior, though Gimli added some of his smart-ass remarks about dwarves. Screw the entire race, why the fuck did I care now? I'd heard just about enough to write an entire book about Gimli's dwarves! _

_Rohan, nearing Edoras_

_Becoming the evening_

_ Gandalf's pouting has ceased. No, not because I have whacked him upon his big head like I intended, but because he found some exotic animal riding freely. Elves, like I have said arrogantly many a time, have the most respect for nature. Stupid Gandalf decided to domesticate the animal, which he gave the fanciest name. _

_Shit, I still think it's just a unicorn. _

_I've been picking up hints from Aragorn lately. He rides up next to me, smiling his toothy smile. His hair is really dirty. I mean, I might as well give him a break, because he's a ranger and a fighter. Hey wait, I'm a fighter. Yet, I stay clean and beautiful all the time. I smile just writing this. _

"_Legolas, you stay quite youthful." Aragorn said. _

_I looked over at him, breaking my focus from riding down a steep, grassy hill. "Of course, Aragorn, I'm an elf; just like your Arwen." _

"_So?" Aragorn said, sounding much like a spoiled little child. _

_I silt my eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" _

"_What are you doing?" Aragorn asked._

"_I asked first."  
Aragorn rode a bit ahead of me. Then he turned back and said, "I simply complemented you." _

"_Okay, I might as well return the… favor then." I said, thinking of something witty to say. "You stay quite dying. Dirty and injured, all of the time. Is that mortal enough for you, Strider?" _

_I decided to ignore any more of Aragorn's flirtatious remarks. The rest of the way, he continued to complement me, and on occasion, he would ride really close to me in attempt to make contact. I would kill that son of a bitch if he touched me. He'd be just like Boromir. _

The evening

Edoras, my uncle's palace

I am becoming quite irritated by the nasty Grima Wormtongue won't stop following me. I bustle about in my room, strongly upset by the death of someone that I am not in the mood to mention. I am not, in fact, in the mood for anyone. Grima is an especially bad person to be following me.

"You look lovely, Eowyn, stop primping," Grima hissed in his disgusting, perverted ways. He was an old, grimy man. What did I want to do with him? I was young and beautiful.

"'tis not your place," I said firmly, leaving my room quickly so my little stalker wouldn't feel tempted to go though my things. He followed me like a bee, as I suspected.

I hurried into the throne room and kneeled at my dear uncle's side. He sat there, his eyes glazed over. His hair was white and covered in cobwebs, and his skin was pale and chapped over. His clothes were all dusty. No wonder our kingdom was falling. We were basically being ruled under Grima.

"Uncle, your kingdom is not thriving," I said gravely. Unexpected tears caught at my throat. "I don't feel safe here any more. Your nasty assistant is using you like a puppet. He scares me as well; he follows me and tries to touch me. I hate him so, Uncle… You know… It's like you're not even here sometimes!" I sniffled and dried my cheeks. "It's like you're dead. I can tell; you're dying quickly Uncle! You're like an old statue."

I didn't realize that Grima was behind a column surrounding my Uncle's throne. That dirty son of a bitch had been hiding there, listening the entire time. I flipped around, my long blond hair swirling in my wake.

"You," I cried. "Go! Shoo, you dirty animal!"

Grima growled and left his conspicuous hiding place, stomping toward me. His fists were balled up and his greenish fists were white with anger. I stumbled backward, falling from the platform on which the throne stood. I tumbled down the stone steps, cutting my skull no doubt. I moaned in pain and squeezed my eyes shut.

Grima didn't give up. He was still coming for me, but I only laid there. He hovered over me, with a nasty smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "Back up, you grimy ball of horse shit."

Wormtounge didn't like that. Exhaled and moved into my face some more, breathing his sour breath on me. I turned my face away. He moved his grimy hands over me and touched my chest. I grabbed his wrist just in time and twisted it around. He nearly lost his balance, but when he recovered he slapped my face audibly.

"Ow!" I cried. "Holy shit,"

Grima cackled like a witch. I wasn't putting up with that. I bit down on his already twisted wrist, sinking my teeth into Grima's skin. He screamed and tumbled backward down the steps. His head would have broken if he didn't fall on his but. Damn. That's just not fair, is it?

I stood back up, composing myself and taking a few wobbly steps towards a table. I sat down, focusing my vision that kept going in and out.

Grima rushed from the throne room, retreating into the dark hallways. There was nothing light about this palace. It was almost scary. It was dirty, dark, and the only light received was from the open roof over Uncle Théoden's throne. Sound's depressing, huh? Don't fucking kid with me, I know you think it is.

Oh, would you just look at me. I'm supposed to be a lady, and I'm using crude profanity like a drunken sailor. Excuse my behavior.

Eomer has returned with the Rohirrim. Oh, what a relief. My dear brother will be able to tell me if I have any fatal damage from that fall down the steps. I have investigated however, and blood dots the steps and has stained my fingers and hair. Ugh, blood stinks. It's a good thing he came into the castle alone though, because his Rohan Riders are flirtatious.

"What has happened, Eowyn?" brother asked, entering the throne room. I run to greet him, but my knees buckle from weakness and I take a tumble into his arms. He walks me back to the table.

"That Grima was touching me again, and I had to defend myself." I said.

I stared in alarm at Eomer's sleeve, which was red from my blood. He saw it too. "Dear, sister, what happened?"

"Oh." I said stupidly. "I forgot to mention, I fell down the steps."

My brother ripped off his already bloody sleeve and held it to my head. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I just feel a bit weak." I said. My eyelids drooped at that moment.

Eomer called one of my ladies in charge of the privy and had my head sewn up in the infirmary. The sewing hurt more than my fall. At least my hair hid it. It was slopped with blood though. I wished I could bathe.

A few hours later, a strange group arrived at the palace; a wizard, a dwarf, a human, and a very handsome elf. They went by Gandalf the white, Gimli, Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. Hmm… He was a prince. All the better I suppose. I caught him looking at me, and I looked back, with a casual smile. I was known to fall hard and fast, but I doubted these strangers would stay longer than a few minutes when they learned Uncle Théoden, was immobile.

Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters**

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings story**

**The rightful owner of all the characters and the original story is J. R. R. Tolkien**

**Thank you, and enjoy **

**THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE EVENTS OF THE TWO TOWERS FILM, WHEN LEGOLAS, ARAGORN, GANDALF THE WHITE AND GILMLI ARRIVE IN ROHAN. IT IS AFTER THEY MEET EMOER AND HIS RIDERS OF ROHAN AND THE STORY IS READ FROM THE POVs OF **_Legolas _**AND **Eowyn.

_Edoras, King Théoden's castle_

_Evening, edging towards the night_

_Boy, tonight's been wonderful. Gandalf took the spell off of King Théoden, with his new wizard magic! Then we all got to watch Théoden chase the repulsive Grima Wormtounge out of the palace! He fell down and was banned from Rohan! It was _KILLER._ The townspeople gathered 'round suspiciously. Some faces were scared, and some were craving violence; a beat down for the man who practically ruled their city and let it fall to shreds. King Théoden let him go though… _

_The King is looking better than ever, as is the throne room. The royal family is giving us a warm welcome. I especially enjoyed the presence of Théoden's niece and Eomer's sister; Eowyn. I mean, she's absolutely gorgeous. Forget the Elvin girls this mortal is really hot._

_Anyways, it's not like Eowyn wasn't looking at me just the same. _

"_Hello Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," She said sheepishly, curtseying. _

"_Hello to you too, Lady Eowyn of the House of Eorl," I replied. _

_We had already made proper introductions, but her name just rolled off of my tongue like ice melting into water. I was melting myself, right there under her gaze. _

_I couldn't help but stare at her. Eowyn was so sophisticated and mature; in more ways than one. Her hair was so long, golden as the jewels upon her neck. That one last jewel fell between her cleavages. I sigh. The long green dress she wears fits snugly around her hips and… OK let's get out of the description and into our rather lovely but short conversation. _

_I was standing by a blazing torchlight in the now darkened throne room while Gimli and Aragorn ate what the King offered us. I wasn't hungry, however. How could I be hungry though? Lady Eowyn was just so gorgeous standing there proudly beside her uncle and brother. Aragorn wouldn't let his eyes leave me for one second though and I was getting slightly irritated. The Lady sat with two child refugees from a village as they scarfed down a long awaited meal. The Lady was so humanitarian. I eventually joined them, watching Eowyn speak to them kindly and the children smile in awe at her beauty as I did._

_However Aragorn and King Théoden got into a strongly opinionated argument (some may call it a fight, though it didn't go that far) about his kingdom and… Well I just didn't care enough to listen. _

_I close my journal now, for my mind wanders to other things, but I will never forget my previous conversation with Eowyn. _

Home

The nighttime

It was a charming dinner with the children refugees and the handsome, gallant Elvin prince. He even spoke a word of Sindarin to their request. It was just lovely. I smile just writing this.

I am completely overjoyed and somewhat at peace, because of the restoration of my uncle. Thanks to Gandalf the white, who is speaking to him reasonably about the kingdom. I would have had that same conversation a while ago, but he was under a spell.

I am also happy that my perverted stalker is banished. No, he wasn't gonna get any of me. He better fuck that dream in the asshole.

I apologize.

My conversation with Legolas was quite memorable as well. His beauty drew me in like fresh baking bread. His creamy pale skin was all but flawless, and his hair flowed longer than mine. It was almost white and his eyes were the most radiant shade of blue, like that of the sky. I could tell he was muscular even from under his baggy tunic. His tight leggings were making me desire him uncontrollably.

"Hello, children," I said quietly, sitting myself down in front of a young boy and his little sister. The boy's hair was curly and long like that of a female's and his face was soft as well as his voice.

They looked at me sheepishly, ducking their heads. The little sister hid behind her brother.

Legolas the gallant swooped in to save the day.

"A-are you an elf…?" The boy asked.

Legolas nodded, pulling some hair behind his ears. "You see?"

The little sister gasped, and the boy blushed. I thought I would blush too. Legolas seemed to catch everyone's heart. He was irresistible though.

I stared at him, making sure my mouth stayed shut and my jaw didn't drop to the floor.

"How has your night been, my lady?" Legolas asked.

I blinked, still dazed. "It's been very eventful, my lord."

"You can call me," Legolas said, offering my hand. I set it into his palm. He pulled my hand closer and kissed it. The little girl cooed. "…Legolas."

"U-uh…" I shook myself. "You can call me Eowyn."

"What a lovely name," Legolas said. "'tis fit for a queen."

"Maybe I _will_ be a queen someday," I replied, a smile spreading across my lips. Legolas didn't release my hand.

"Maybe you will be, _Eowyn_."

"_Legolas_,"

We stared at each other. I was completely tempted to kiss him right then in there, but it wouldn't be polite, especially at the table in front of sad children.

Midnight

Home, the guest hall where Legolas and his friends sleep

I have just returned from comforting Uncle over the loss of my dear cousin, Boromir. He was such a brave, handsome man. I even shed a couple of tears. Eomer was trying to be "manly" and stayed in the castle, avoiding contact with his emotions. What a pussy.

I walk the halls freely, for when I laid down in my bedchamber I could not sleep. I didn't have the patience to lie there looking at the ceiling.

_ Midnight_

_ The palace, in my guest chambers_

_ Tonight has been a little bit too eventful. Firstly, I was morbidly embarrassed. I was just sitting in my bedchamber, thinking of Eowyn. I wanted to talk to her, and I had no idea how much longer I would have to see her. I hope we stayed another night… _

_ Now I shall go into detail with my embarrassing experience. _

_I was feeling bored and confined in my bedchamber so I stepped out into the hallway. It was actually pretty, dull like humanity, but still slightly lit from the moonlight pouring in though the windows. Aragorn walked down the hallway, and stopped when he smiled. My heart raced. He smiled. _

_Uh-oh…_

_ "Hello, Legolas." Aragorn said suavely, standing beside me. _

_I nodded. "Hello Aragorn." _

"_I believe you owe me a kiss," he said. _

"_No, I don't." I said, as firmly as I could. I wanted him to know that this was not a joke._

"_Well YOU kissed me," Aragorn said, getting close to me. "REMEMBER?"_

_ I remembered that day after Boromir died and it was just him and Gimli. I was feeling really tired and crazy from loss of sleep the other night. Plus an orc had just recently pounded my head with a shield and I didn't take it too well. _

_ "The fellowship is broken, Strider." Gimli said sadly. _

_That was the first time I'd seen him loose hope like this. _

"_How could you let the ring bearer go alone?" the dwarf asked. His eyes burned with sudden anger. "You've split us!"_

_All three of us were just recovering from Boromir's sudden death and didn't take much into consideration at that point. _

"'_twas for the best Gimli," Aragorn said, putting a hand on his shoulder. _

_Gimli nodded then sighed sadly. "I suppose it is. The ring bearer needs to complete his journey alone…" _

_Aragorn nodded. "I'm glad you understand; Legolas, how about you. Do you have any feedback?"_

_I just stared at him. I honestly didn't want to say anything. _

_ "I know one thing," Aragorn said, brightening a bit. "The fellowship will not collapse. It will continue on unbroken. The three of us will stick together." _

_He patted my shoulder. I looked at his hand on his shoulder and smiled stupidly. _

"_We'll stick together, right?" Aragorn asked. _

"_Yes! For the ring bearer…!" Gimli said, raising his axe. _

_I raised my bow. Aragorn raised his bloody sword. _

_ Then I took Aragorn by the wrist and kissed him. That was the stupidest thing I ever could have done, because he never let it go. I knew he would be able to hold it against me for a long time. _

_Honestly I hope I didn't traumatize poor Gimli. The rest of the day he kept mumbling "scared for life…" _

_ "So…?" Aragorn said. _

"_I was just in the moment. I don't like you like that." I said blankly. He surely used that little kiss to his advantage. _

"_What I did was careless," I said, backing up into my room. "Have a good night, Aragorn."  
Aragorn didn't let it go. Then I saw Eowyn walking down the hallway. My heart skipped a beat. Aragorn caught my eyes and turned around. Ohh hell, he saw her too. _

"_Like her huh?" Aragorn whispered, backing me against the inner doorway. I was pinned to the wall. _

_I blushed and looked away. "Why should I confide in you?" I tried my best to keep my voice low. _

"_Do you…?"_

_I was about to answer but he ate up my answer in a kiss. I tried to push him away as best I could, but somehow he managed to hold me down. _

_ "Legolas…?" Eowyn called down the hallway. _

_I screamed into Aragorn's mouth and kicked him off. I should have done that a long time ago. _

"_Eowyn…!" I called. _

_Aragorn pushed me back on the wall, but I ducked under his arm and escaped.. _

_ Eowyn stopped in her tracks. A small frown formed on her pretty pink lips. "Wha…what…?"  
I was morbidly embarrassed. _

"_It's not what it looks like!" I cried, losing my composure a bit. _

"_I'm sure your father would be ashamed…" Eowyn mumbled. Her eyes glittered with tears. _

_ Aragorn was still quite pleased with himself. He leaned against the doorway. Eowyn looked at him like he was dirt... Which he was… I had no problem with his sexuality but he didn't have to fucking attack me. _

_Aragorn came up behind me and smacked my butt. I composed myself in front of Eowyn, although I was just about ready to kick his ass. _

_ "Well then, goodnight." Aragorn said, touching my hair. _

_I twisted his wrist and slapped his hand. "I've warned you…"  
Aragorn snorted. "Chill out," then he walked away with a smug smile on his face. Now me and the lovely Eowyn were alone… Now I had to explain things to her. _

_ "You LIKED it…" Eowyn spat. _

"_You weren't there!" I defended myself. I was really losing it. Whatever happened to the hot, gallant Legolas that stole Eowyn's heart? _

"_Ugh!" Eowyn face palmed herself. "As if, you saw me; you BOTH saw me!" _

_ Thanks a lot Aragorn thanks a lot. _


End file.
